Narkotyk
by EroEmo
Summary: Wspomnienia a tytułowy narkotyk, czyli co te dwa pojęcia mają ze sobą wspólnego? Kise postanawia nam to wyjaśnić na własnym przykładzie.


- Aominecchi! Chcę dogrywkę! Tu i teraz!

- Mam dość na dzisiaj. Przełóżmy to na kiedy indziej, dobra?

- No eeeeeeeeej. Ostatni _ostatni_ raz? Prooooooszę?

- Mówiłeś to poprzednio. Tak ze trzy razy, lekko licząc. Odpuść sobie.

- Hmpf!

No i Kise, mówiąc kolokwialnie, się fochnął. Ale obaj wiedzieli, że takie boczenie się nie trwa zwykle dłużej niż kilka minut, tak więc nie pozostało Aomine nic innego jak tą całą sytuację najzwyczajniej w świecie przeczekać. Statystycznie rzecz biorąc to takie akcje miały miejsce średnio dwa razy na tydzień, więc miał już w tym poniekąd niezłą wprawę.

Chociaż Daiki nie miał pojęcia o co blondynowi chodziło, bo przecież i tak grali niewyobrażalnie dużo razy w porównaniu do czasu sprzed ich zejścia się… Nawet chyba za dużo. No ale czy można sobie odmówić takiej przyjemności, skoro jest tylko na wyciągnięcie ręki? Trzeba by chyba mieć jakąś nadludzką siłę woli, aby tego dokonać… Albo po prostu nie być Aomine.

Tymczasem Kise, wciąż będąc na swojego chłopaka obrażonym, zaczął wciągać na siebie bluzę z kapturem – zaczęło już zmierzchać, a do domu miał przecież jeszcze kawał drogi… A przeziębienie się nie wchodziło w grę! Już sobie wyobrażał ściągnięte ze złości brwi kapitana na wieść, że „wielmożny Ryouta" raczył się rozchorować… Od razu robił się człowiek zdrowszy na ciele i umyśle!

- Ej, Kise... – Blondyn nie raczył odpowiedzieć, bo przecież nie wypada się gniewać krócej, niż pół godziny; To nie przystoi mężczyźnie!

- KISE. – Znów zero odzewu.

- KISE, DO CHOLERY JASNEJ!

- Tak?

- O, jednak umiesz mówić. Jestem pełen podziwu dla twojej edukacji w tym zakresie.

- Debil.

- Ciota.

- Odezwał się hetero.

- Masz jakieś plany na dziś?

- E? Nie… A co? Knujesz coś?

- Ja? Nie! Znasz mnie przecież!

Po tym nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy, a pełna ona była lustrowania się wzajemnie i szukania jakichkolwiek oznak podstępu oraz sarkazmu.

- A więc o co chodzi, Aominecchi?

- Nie chce mi się wracać do domu, wbiję do ciebie na nockę.

Kise westchnął przeciągle, po czym przytaknął głową na znak zgody. Lub może raczej na znak pogodzenia się z tą decyzją, bo to w końcu nie była prośba, a stwierdzenie faktu. I choć chłopak starał się skrzętnie ukryć uśmieszek na swoich ustach, to Daiki i tak go dostrzegł. Ba, nawet uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust w odpowiedzi na ten widok.

Dwadzieścia sześć minut. Tyle dokładnie minęło, odkąd Ryouta postanowił być obrażonym na Aomine. Jego misterny plan udawania oziębłego i złego przez co najmniej trzy godziny spełzł teraz przez _jego_ uśmiech na niczym.

- Kise, kopsnij się no po jakiś popcorn.

- A wielmożny książę nie umie sam się obsłużyć? Co ja, gosposia!?

- Nie, _mój_ chłopak.

- …

- No to jak z tym popcornem?

- Zwykły czy maślany?

Blondyn stwierdził, że jeśli Aomine dalej będzie tak bezczelnie wykorzystywał ich związek do wysługiwania się nim to spotka go nieszczęście. Upadek ze schodów na przykład. Chociaż w sumie… To poniekąd miłe, że tak otwarcie mówi o swoich odczuciach w stosunku do niego, prawda? Ech… Życie w związku to jednak jest niekiedy skomplikowane. Przynajmniej według Ryouty. Bo Daiki uważał to za całkiem prosty układ, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

- A tak w ogóle, to jaki film mamy zamiar obejrzeć? I błagam cię, tylko nie jakaś zboczona komedia jak ostatnim razem.

- Spokojna twoja złota makówka. Tym razem jest to coś skrajnie innego. – Aomine włączył film i usadowił się wygodnie obok Kise.

Przez stwierdzenie „skrajnie inne" chłopak miał na myśli horror. Do tego bardzo krwawy i pełen nagłych zwrotów akcji. Niby on i Ryouta mieli prawie osiemnastkę na karku, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że niektóre filmy działały i nadal będą na nich oddziaływać. Weźmy na przykład ten, który akurat oglądali. Był to dokładnie ten sam film, przez który zbliżyli się do siebie. Od tamtej pory minęły prawie dwa lata, a i tak straszył on ich tak samo jak za pierwszym razem.

I tak jak kiedyś, tak i teraz siedzieli oni blisko siebie na podłodze opatuleni grubym kocem, zażerając przesolony popcorn. Nie obchodziło ich, że dochodzi prawie północ, że oglądają to DVD już któryś raz w swoim życiu i że tak naprawdę Aomine pomylił się z rocznicą o dobry miesiąc. Liczyła się intencja. A gdy zegar wskazywał kwadrans po dwunastej, oni – będąc wtulonymi w siebie nawzajem– odpłynęli razem do słodkiej Krainy Morfeusza.

- KISE, DO JASNEJ ANIELKI, WSTAWAJ NIEROBIE! PRZERWY NIE SĄ PO TO, ŻEBYŚ MÓGŁ UCINAĆ SOBIE DRZEMKI, ŚPIĄCA KRÓLEWNO OD SIEDMIU BOLEŚCI!

- Hmmm?

Chłopak otwarł leniwie oczy i zlustrował najbliższe otoczenie nieostrym jeszcze wzrokiem. W końcu dotarło do niego, że to Kasamatsu próbuje go docucić za pomocą, coraz to zresztą wybitniejszych, epitetów.

- NO WRESZCIE! POWIEDZ MI TERAZ ŁASKA— Ej, Kise… Ty płaczesz?

- Co? Nie! – otarłszy maleńkie łezki w kącikach swoich złotych oczu, blondyn wstał i wziął głęboki oddech, mając zamiar ruszyć w te pędy na boisko.

- Znowu ci się coś śniło, prawda?

- Kapitanie, możemy już zacząć? Jestem wypoczęty i gotowy na trening!

- Ech… Jak chcesz.

Bieganie po boisku i udoskonalanie swoich umiejętności było dlań czymś na kształt środka przeciwbólowego. Choć może to też nie do końca trafne określenie. Bardziej chyba pasowałby termin „narkotyk", ponieważ tak samo jak używki, tak i treningi z Kaijo miały dwie strony. Bo im więcej trenował i im bardziej czuł się padnięty, tym lepszy się stawał oraz tym mniej zawracał sobie głowę wspomnieniami. Jednak z drugiej strony im ciężej ćwiczył, tym szybciej zapadał w twardy i niemożliwy do przerwania sen.

I od dwóch miesięcy śniło mu się w kółko to samo; za każdym razem jego głowa wypełniona była po brzegi cieniami przeszłości, do tego na wskroś szczęśliwymi i cudownymi.

Dlatego też tak bardzo ich nienawidził. Bo to były _tylko_ wspomnienia, echa czegoś, co już nigdy nie będzie miało miejsca.

_Bo Aomine już nie ma._


End file.
